


Blue Eyes Met Brown

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip Shea217-805-5527 ♡





	Blue Eyes Met Brown

There was a new kid in Tivoli. A boy with chocolate curls and coffee eyes and creamy skin. A boy who carried around a camera and always stopped outside by the flowers to take a picture. He wore a backpack that crossed across his chest and a leather jacket that smelled like smoke and cologne. He chewed on his nails and had holes in his jeans and was by no means perfect.

But Lukas couldn't get the boy out of his mind. He hadn't even spoken to the kid yet every time he wasn't focused on math or English his mind drifted to the boy with rose lips and pink cheeks. He hated it. It had been happening for a week and Lukas couldn't help but wonder why. Whenever they shifted classes and pushed through crowded hallways his eyes were always glancing around for the mystery boy.

On the third day of his misery Lukas learned his name. Philip Shea. The name fit him in an odd way. Lukas didn't know names could fit people until he met Philip. Well, not really meet, more like stalk, but in the non creepy and non stalker way. He was just curious. The fact that Tommy seemed to be friends with him wasn't helping, either, considering Tommys locker was just across the hall from Lukas'.

They always talked about cameras, Tommy showing off the new one his parents bought him and Philip lifting up his dingy and dented camera. The strap that held Philips camera had a few holes and a bunch of strings poking out from the seems. Whenever they talked Philip had a smile and his cheeks were going from pink to red. He would lean against the locker and toss his head back laughing.

Lukas wanted to know more but this was as close as he could get. Watching from a distance, running into him when he could and smiling at him when no one was looking. He wanted more. He somehow ached for it. A curiosity had grown into something worse. Lukas began to learn Philips classas and what halls he took to get to them and to leave. He learned where Philip walked after school, too.

After school every day Philip would walk up to the store on the end of the road and then go back down the same way he came, walking up through the small path that branched off into the woods and that lead to a street behind the school. He always had his bike but sometimes he would walk with his hand on his bike, pulling it after him.

By day five Lukas had every aspect he could of Philip memorized. It was weird, knwoing all of these things about a boy he has yet to talk to. Hell, it was weird that Lukas cared so much about some random new kid. There was just something about him that Lukas couldn't just ignore. He was so different and the feeling Lukas had for him was so new.. and weird. He didn't know what to do with it.

By Friday Lukas had came to the decision that he might as well talk to him, especially if Philip had noticed him following him around and always looking for him. He might think Lukas is a creep and he needed to fix it. So Lukas decided that he was going to follow Philip to the store he always visits and try to talk to him. That way it would look casual and accidental and Lukas could have a chance to get to know him more away from everyone else.

Riding his motorcycle up to the store was one of the most scary things he had ever done and he didn't know why. All he knew was that his hands were sweaty and his heart was beating at an alarmingly quick rate. Lukas pulled up to the store and climbed off, kicking his kickstand out to prop up his bike. He wiped his hands on his jeans over and over, taking a few deep breaths. He glanced around to make sure no one from school was around before walking towards the door. 

Pulling open the door and triggering the bell above it almost made Lukas jump out of his skin. He waved and said a small hello at the teenage boy behind the counter that looked as if he rather be anywhere but there. Lukas agreed.

He began to walk aimlessly up and down aisles, peeking around corners to make sure Philip wasn't already there. Come to think of it, Lukas probably looked insane, the way he jumped at sounds and peeked around as if he was hiding. Lulas would be surprised if the worker called the police on him. 

He turned down another aisle, freezing when he saw chocolate curls peeking out of the top of a brown leather jacket. He stepped back and took a deep breath before shaking his head. He could do this.

Lukas stepped around the shelf of food and started down the aisle, running his fingers through his hair and keeping his head down. He glanced at a few different bags of candy before turning around and looking at Philip. "Uh.. you're new right?"

Philip didn't look away from his bag of chips. "Sadly."

Lukas cleared his throat. "Well...uh.. I've seen you around and I really like your camera." 

The boy perked up at this, a smile spreading across his face. "Really? I had been saving up for it. I know it isn't fancy but its nice." 

Lukas leaned against the shelf, knocking a few bags down. "Shit."

Both boys knelt down and began to pick up all of the bags, setting them back up on the shelf. 

"Sorry." Lukas blushed standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Philip smiled at him and Lukas stopped breathing. "Its nothing." 

"Anyway.." Lukas shuffled his feet, digging the toe of his shoe into the floor. "I was wondering if you knew what motocross was."

Philip was silent for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, I love it."

Now it was Lukas' turn to grin. "Yeah, well I compete in motocross tournaments and stuff and I'm trying to get a sponsor so I thought maybe you could film me doing a few tricks for my website." 

Philip looked Lukas up and down before nodding. "Yeah.. okay." Philip slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pen, grabbing Lukas' hand and writing his number down. "Text me when you wanna do it." He clicked his pen closed and walked away. 

Lukas closed his eyes and leaned against the shelf, tilting his head back. He let out a sigh and looked down at his hand.

Philip Shea   
217-805-5527 ♡


End file.
